Avenger (Mad Baron - Vladimir Lenin)
Avenger, Servant Title: Revolutionary of the Red October, true name Vladimir Illych Lenin, originally known as Vladimir Ulyanov is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron on the side of Soviets. He can also be summoned in the Scholar class. Profile True Identity Vladmir Lenin was a communist revolutionary, political theorist, and head of state who became the leader of the Bolsheviks, one of the two main communist factions during the Russian Revolution, and seized power following the revolution. While his is viewed by some as a hero and a champion of the prolitariat who overthrew the oppressive tsarist regime, to others he is a tyrant who was more oppressive than the tsar he replaced. Lenin is known to have overseen the brutal repression, torture, and execution of countless political enemies, including the old Russian nobility, Cossacks, more moderate socialists, and numerous others during the period after the revolution. While he was involved in revolutionary politics before the death of his brother, Alexander Ulyanov, who was executed for his involvement in a failed assassination attempt on the tsar, his brother's death further intensified his hatred of the tsar and the Russian aristocracy, reportedly stating that he would "make them pay". For this reason, Lenin can be summoned both in the Scholar class, and as an Avenger. Appearance Personality Role Abilities Personal Skills *Avenger (B): Allows negative emotions to increase strength. Based on the fact that, while he was involved in revolutionary politics prior to the event, Lenin became more deeply involved after his brother Aleksandr Ulyanov was executed after a failed assassination attempt on the tsar. Lenin is reported to have sworn that he would “make them pay” (see skill below). *Self-Replenishment (Mana) ©: One's magical energy endlessly surges until their revenge is accomplished. Recovers a minuscule amount of magical energy every turn. *Charisma (B+): Capable of serving as the leader of an entire country *Incitement (A): a Skill that functions as the acquisition of the words and gestures to lead the citizens and the masses. Especially, when employed against an individual, it functions as a sort of mental attack. *Nothing to Lose But Your Chains (EX): Hearing Lenin speak for an extended period of time increases the probability that a servant will disobey their master, with a very small possibility that they may rebel and attack their master. While minimal, the probability increases slightly the more the servant was considered “subordinate” to and "oppressed by" greater authorities in life. *I Will Make Them Pay (A): Increases the power of his “Avenger” skill to A against Russian royalty. *Marksmanship (D): Lenin never directly engaged in combat, but was an experienced hunter during his youth, and thus has the marksmanship skill, albeit to a lesser degree. Noble Phantasm Red October: Revolution of the Prolitariat *Rank: D - A, dependent on working class population with 5 kilometers of his location, minimum B vs absolutist monarchs, A vs Russian royalty *Type: Summoning, Anti-Army, Anti-Monarchy Allows Lenin to summon a force of Red Guards armed with Mosin-Nagant rifles, Nagant Revolvers, and other weapons from his time to fight alongside him. The number and power of these spectral soldiers increases depending on the population of working class citizens within ten kilometers of Lenin’s location. The attacks of the Red Guards also have an attack bonus against any heroic spirit who: A. held a title of heriditary monarchy and B. held absolute power during their reign, with a further bonus against Russian royalty. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Russian Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Avenger Servants Category:SPARTAN 119